Captain Levi and The Female Titan
by RockyChar420
Summary: okay so here is a oneshot requested by metal-head111 I am so sorry that this isn't all that great I couldn't find a BDSM scenario that worked for me so this may definetly suck ass. Intended to be a Levi x Annie BDSM oneshot. Please don't hold back in letting me know how bad it sucks.


**A/N: okay so here is another oneshot request. it's a Levi X Annie BDSM oneshot requested by metal-head111. Hope yall enjoy and let me know how it is!**

Levi greatly appreciated any downtime he could get in this sweltering desert. Every second that he wasn't having to fight for his life or take orders from his commander or listen to his squad mates dirty jokes was precious to him because he was able to look back on certain events that took place during his last shore leave.

He had developed a certain itch before he arrived back in his hometown of New York City, and like anyone does when you develop an itch, he scratched it, no big deal right? Everyone has their kink and his squad mates weren't one to judge, not that he would divulge super intimate details, just that he liked to be tied up every now and then.

Actually, it was a lot more than that. Despite being the infamous Soldier Ackerman, a soldier who's brave and dangerous deeds didn't go unnoticed by other soldiers in the Marine Corps, he got off on being a submissive, a play thing, if you will. He paid for men and women to make him their very loyal pet, licking and touching wherever they told him to.

He has had a lot of experiences over the years, but none like his last. His last shore leave brought him in contact with a Dominatrix which only was known throughout the underground BDSM scene as The Female Titan.

/

Levi was back in New York City, the hustle and bustle of his hometown always calmed him. He was grateful for the noise. As soon as he unpacked, showered and got settled in, he got into contact with some old friends, checking to see if there were any sort of special parties going on. It had been a while and he was really wanting to relieve some of the war tension he brought back with him. He saw that there was indeed a massive BDSM party going on at the usual place, so he dressed in a midnight blue tuxedo and headed on over.

He was always kind of nervous coming to these parties alone, his usual friend was late and he just wandered around looking for someone to talk to. He caught a glimpse of a woman, wearing a tight fitting leather leotard, knee high black leather boots, a black mask and she was carrying around a black bullwhip. She was surrounded by dozens of men and women and Levi couldn't help blushing when her blue eyes landed on him. She broke away from her crowd of admirers and walked to him, her hips swaying with every step she took. Once she was in front of him, she looked down at him taking in his features.

"You're cute." She said in a soft voice. Levi was barely able to get out a thank you, he was entranced by this woman. "And small, I'd love to just throw you down on my lap and spank you." She released the length of her whip and Levi felt his erection start growing. She grinned at him and reached into her cleavage and pulled out a card. He heard the sighs of disappointment from her admirers as she handed it to him. "I've been allowed a special room here, I hope to see you later." She walked away from him and he looked down at the card. It had the room number and three words: The Female Titan.

/

Levi sat at the bar, drinking a glass of Jack Daniels, the card still in his hand. He had heard from the bartender that the woman known as The Female Titan was one of the most requested female Dominatrix in the past two years. She rarely sought out a submissive herself, so Levi was proud to have been picked by someone so wanted. This is exactly the sort of thing he was looking for. He downed the rest of his drink and proceeded to her special room. When he got there, he was blindfolded and led to a bed where he was then tied to. Already he was beginning to get excited, shuddering in anticipation of The Female Titan's arrival.

Finally, he heard the door open and his head leaned toward the sound.

"My, my." He heard her voice and he grinned. "I think I'm going to have a lot of fun with you." She cooed as she walked closer to him. "Now, what should I call you, pet?" Levi grinned again.

"Anything you want." He answered, causing The Female Titan to give a smile.

"Oh, I see," She got closer to him and removed his blindfold. She saw his eyes were glowing with need and she smiled once again. "Tell me your name, pet."

"It's Levi." He answered as she walked away from him and walked toward a table full of assorted whips, leashes, collars, gags and other toys.

"Mmm, Levi." She grabbed two pairs of handcuffs and walked back to the bed. "What do you do for a living, Levi?" The way she said his name made Levi's head swim.

"I'm a Marine." He answered as she started taking off his shoes and cuffing his ankles to the bed posts.

"Well, well," She said as she sat on the bed and began opening up his jacket and button up shirt. "A marine, huh? That's impressive for one as small as you." Once she had his shirt opened up, she wasted no time in pulling his pants and boxers down to his knees, exposing his semi-erect cock. "I think I'll refer to you as Captain Levi." She slowly began moving her slim pale fingers up his thigh. "Does that sound good to you, Captain?" Levi nodded, already melting in this woman's hands. She grinned again and stood, heading back toward the table. She came back with a ball gag. She gripped his ball sack roughly and unexpectedly, causing him to hiss in pleasure and pain. She then proceeded to put the ball gag into his mouth and strap it behind his head. "You have a really pretty mouth, Captain Levi."

The Female Titan then started to rub his cock, slowly at first. Levi started to moan but that caused her to stop. "No, no Captain. This isn't the part you get to enjoy." He swallowed as best as he could and nodded. The Female Titan began to stroke him and he closed his eyes, focusing on not making a sound. Not until the Female Titan told him too. She continued going at a slow pace, eyeing the Captain to make sure he was being a good boy. He kept his eyes shut, choking back moans, not wanting to disobey The Female Titan. She started going faster and Levi couldn't help the moan that escaped. She stopped and glared at him, grinning. "Oh, my Captain Levi." She got up and returned to the table. She grabbed a collar with a little dog bone hanging off of it. She attached it around his neck and began to untie him.

"Guess I'm not being a very good boy." He said with a smirk. She grinned down at him.

"Oh, that'll change real quick." She removed the cuffs from his legs and she flipped him like a sack of potatoes. She tied his wrists together before tying him back to the bed. She went to return the ball gag and came back with a black riding crop and a very large strap on. She proceeded to glide the strap on up her legs, tightening the straps at her waist.

Levi couldn't help but shudder. He was already severely turned on. The Female Titan was slowly gliding the riding crop along his back and around his ass. Suddenly she hit him with it and Levi couldn't help but arch his back and hiss in pleasure.

"Did you like that, Captain Levi?" He nodded, his breath returning to normal. "Raise you ass to me, Captain." She ordered before giving his ass another smack with the riding crop. He obeyed like a good dog and she gripped his firm ass, causing Levi to shudder again. She knelt down and gave his tight hole the smallest of licks. It sent a huge wave of pleasure through Levi. I couldn't remember the last time he was touched and it was as if every single nerve was screaming in pleasure. "Now, since you didn't listen to me the first time, you need to be punished. I'm not going to prep that tight little ass of yours. You're going to take me raw and hard. Also, I want to hear you scream. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do." The Female Titan grinned at him again. She got into position behind him, spat a big glob of spit on her strap on and without any warning, she shoved it inside him. Levi couldn't help but cry out, in pleasure and pain but mostly the latter. She didn't stop or give his ass any reprieve. She continued to fuck Levi hard and fast. Levi began pulling on his restraints, the occasional curse words mixing in with his moans of pleasure. She grinned as she looked down at the small submissive. His pale skin, covered in a sheen of sweat was so bright against the dark satin sheets. She continued using her powerful hips to pound into this little man and he continued to yell and cry out in pleasure. She smacked him occasionally with the riding crop, and receiving a hiss of pleasure. Levi was nothing but a ball of nerves underneath The Female Titan.

"How is that, Captain? Does this feel like a necessary punishment for you?" She thrust her hips hard again and Levi called out.

"Y-yes, it is. It's a p-punishment I deserve." She smiled at how quickly he learned. Levi turned his head slightly so he was able to look The Female Titan in the eyes. She didn't let it show on her face, but she felt a pang of something she wasn't used to. She was the one who took control, she was the one who dominated. Why did the look Captain Levi was giving her fill her with the need to be the one underneath him? She decided it be best if they wrapped this up. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to keep her composure if the Captain kept looking at her like that.

"Okay, so since you seem to have learned your lesson, I'm going to give you a little reward." Keeping her strap on tight in Levi's ass, The Female Titan leaned down and reached her hand around to Levi's cock. She started pumping it hard, keeping the same pace that she was using to fuck him. He bucked harder against her, the feeling of her hand unbelievable. He pulled harder against his restraints, his hands beginning to turn red.

She pounded harder and pumped faster and Captain Levi blew his load all over the black sheets. He didn't let himself rest, not until The Female Titan allowed him too. She grinned once again and began removing his restraints and unbuckling the dog collar.

"I had a lot of fun with you, Captain Levi. Don't worry about cleaning up, someone will come in and do that." She walked away from the bed and out the door. Levi collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. He had never felt something like that before. The Female Titan made him feel even more alive than being in any war could. He began dressing quickly and left the room, feeling the card still deep in his pocket.

/

A week before he was set to ship back out, Levi found himself at a coffee shop. He didn't usually come to this particular one, he figured he might as well, since he would be leaving soon. He heard his name being called and he stood to receive his plain coffee. He nodded at the barista and began to turn when she whispered something to him.

"C-Captain Levi?" His eyes grew wide. It was her, it was The Female Titan. She had kept her mask on the whole time they were together, but he could recognize those cold blue eyes.

"It-it can't be." Levi whispered. The Female Titan looked around and brought her face close to his.

"Meet me here, at seven o' clock." She called out the next name and Levi slowly backed away and headed out of the coffee shop.

What are the odds that out of all the random ass coffee shops he could've gone to, The Female Titan would be working at the one he chose? He looked down at his watch, it was barely noon. He headed back to his house to mentally prepare for this next encounter.

/

When he got home, he saw his buddies Hange and Mike going through his computer.

"What the hell do you think you two are doing?" Levi growled as he slammed the door.

"Snooping." Hange said as she continued looking through all the pictures Levi had recently downloaded.

"Who's The Female Titan?" Mike asked as he sniffed. "There's too much cream in your coffee."

"You fucking brats!" Levi yelled as he ran to his computer. "Why can't you mind your own business?!"

"Come on, Levi. Cut us some slack. We haven't had any fun this shore leave because you've been all pouty this whole time!" Hange whined as she laid out on the floor. Mike down at him, his arms crossed.

"She's right." Levi sighed and looked over at the picture that was on his screen. It was one of The Female Titan, in a black leather body suit complete with a strap on. He had an idea come to his head and he looked back at his fellow soldiers.

"You guys want to do something fun?" He asked.

/

Levi went and met The Female Titan at the coffee shop. She was waiting on the side of the street and when she saw him, she blushed.

"I don't make a habit of meeting my play things out of character." She said as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Levi smiled at her. He couldn't get over how cute she was.

"I don't make it a habit of wanting to learn more about my 'owners'." She grinned at him and he couldn't help grinning back. "So, Female Titan, what should I call you outside the bedroom?"

"Annie. Annie Leonhart." She extended her hand out and he took it, but he dipped his head slightly and kissed her hand.

"Levi Ackerman." She smiled and he straightened up. "So, I had an idea I was thinking of after we ran into each other." Her eyes gleamed in a scandalous way.

"Oh, yea? What's that?" He followed her as she began to walk toward her apartment.

"I have some friends who are pretty bummed that they didn't have too much fun on this last shore leave. I'm betting you could show them a good time."

/

"Levi, come on. You're not still mad at us are you?" Hange asked as she walked blindfolded next to Mike, who was also blindfolded. Levi held their arms and lead them through a dark hallway. Levi smirked as they got to the doorway. The Female Titan walked up, complete in her black leather leotard and bullwhip.

"Well, it seems my Captain has brough me new toys to play with." Levi saw Hange and Mike tense up before he removed their blindfolds.

"Hange, Mike, I'd like to introduce you to The Female Titan."

"I'm going to absolutely devour your cute little asses." She smirked as she cracked her whip. Levi grinned and set his head in between Mike and Hange's shoulders.

"You wanted fun, here you go." He whispered before walking to a chair in the corner and enjoying watching The Female Titan make hot messes out of his friends.

 **A/N: okay so I am sooo sorry that this sucks. I couldn't get good BDSM references and so I just went with what came to mind! Sorry if this is so horrible:'( Please feel free to message or review your thoughts!**

 **I love you!**

 **~XXXO**


End file.
